Many types of machinery, and in particular hoisting machinery, include cables, chains, ropes, etc. to assist with various hoisting and lifting activities. These items can be used as the main hoist line, an auxiliary hoist line, a whip line, a tether, rigging, etc. Some machinery systems augment the hoisting operations with electrical power, hydraulic power, magnetic power, and the like. With such augmented power, transmission lines (e.g., electrical power cords or hydraulic hoses) must generally be utilized with the hoist. For example, an electromagnet hoisting assembly can include a casing which houses an electromagnet. The surface of the casing may include eyelets, shackles, or other rigging points to facilitate connection of the electromagnet to the main hoist line via chains. An electrical power cord can be routed from the hoist to the electromagnet to selectively supply electrical energy for operation of the electromagnet.
A typical use of electromagnets can be in a scrap yard or similar industrial setting to transport loads of scrap in bulk. Such environments can be harsh and include hazards that may cause damage to the electrical power cords and/or rigging chains. For example, lowering the electromagnet into a scrap pile can cause a sharp edge of scrap to cut into the electrical power cord. Electrical power cords of an electromagnet assembly may be covered with plastic or rubber, which can provide some mechanical abrasion protection, but are mainly designed for electrical insulation. Some techniques to provide added protection can include use of a reinforced rubber hose placed over the electrical power cord's plastic covering. Yet, this technique fails to provide adequate protection, mainly because such hoses are not designed to provide a defense against the harsh environments typically experienced in a scrap yard and similar settings. While a rigid tube may provide adequate protection, it is not flexible enough to allow proper operation of the electromagnet as it is moved about the scrap yard to collect and discard scrap.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.